Space Door
By using Space Door, Space Wizard can open a special door much like Future Cat's Dimension Door. Unlike Dimension Door, Space Door has multiple possible results per use. It seems that after using''' Space Door''' for too many times, the remaining Space Door will only result in 'enemy cave' encounter. Jumps Immediately move forward or backward 5 floors. This result can occur multiple times per run. Note: Traveling Backward seems to be much more likely. I gotten 5 backward travel and 0 forward travel in 1 run. Additionally, there seems to be a limit on 'Jump Floor' event of 5-6 per run. Special Rooms These teleport you into a room with some special interaction. Unless otherwise noted, they are assumed to be available only once per run. Astana Projection Speak to the projection of Astana for one of the following bonuses for the run (values of each bonus vary between runs): * Perseus: +Attack, Decrease long-range damage by % * The Little Bear: +Defense, Healing spells +% * Temple of Heaven: +HP, +MP * Monoceros: +Power, spell damage +% This result can occur multiple times per run; the same bonus may be repeated, or another bonus may be selected, and all encounters stack. Code Monkeys You appear in the same room as when wishing for unlimited gems. The monkeys will recognize you and refuse to give you anything, but you can search the tent for the following rewards: *Toilet Tissue (2 gems) *Strange Magazine (3 gems) *Official Notice (100,000 coins) Devil Dragon Cave * spells Dragon's Hoard Enter a floor with five treasure chests (two silver, two gold, and one boss), a platform covered in coins, and a sign warning about a devil dragon. The chests contain random scrolls and equipment. The devil dragon is already dead - you killed it during Legend of the Dragon. Fairy Garden Enter a floor with a large tree and four fairies. The fairies drop various food ingredients. Once all the fairies are dead, the tree can be picked for and a lot of consumable fruits (e.g 3 Coconut + 1 Strange Fruit (Attack/Power) + 1 Strange Fruit (HP/MP) + 2 Rotten Fruit ) Library You enter a library, with eight bookshelves surrounding a crystal and a sign in the corner warning not to touch the crystal. Touching the crystal causes 50 damage and gives +1 Power. Each bookshelf drops 2-5 random scrolls. Treasury (bank) Upon entering this room, there will de a security guard sitting at a computer and three locked safes. To open the safes, you must: #Wait three turns (cast bless, use items, etc.) and three gumballs will appear. #Use any AoE damage effect (Death Ripple, etc.) to turn the guard and gumballs hostile. #Kill the gumballs before they run away; they're weak, so another Death Ripple will be sufficient. #Kill the guard (if he's not dead already). #Pick up the safe keys dropped by the gumballs. Six more guards will spawn. #Kill the guards and loot the safes for your rewards. **Flame Mushroom Gene (clone) **Eden Accelerators: 6 10m, 2 30m, and 2 3h **Storage Devices: 2 each of Gas, Uranium Ore, and Electricity This result can be encountered multiple times. However, after the first time the rewards change drastically. Possible rewards include: * 3x Music Boxes *Swordsmanship scrolls (such as Unknown Swordsmanship Scroll) * 2x Griffin's Signet * 3x Jeweler magic gems (confirmed: Lapis Lazuli, Garnet, Citrine) * 3x Potions (confirmed: Adventurer's Potion) Trader's Hut Spend 300 EP to open 5 chests. After opening the first 5, you can spend 100 EP per chest until you have opened all 9. Buying all chests in a single run does not give any additional rewards beyond the contents of the chests. Possible rewards: Boss Caves Lord of Elemental Cave Face a random Lord of Elemental, similar to opening an elemental altar in the Lost Temple. Rewards are similar, being pieces of the elemental suit and spells of that element, though there will be no elemental crystals to collect and the boss will not drop its heart. Lord of Mushrooms Encounter a boss named Lord of Mushrooms from Adventurer's Forest. Battle is straightforward, as its only bonus is 500% extra damage to boars. Upon defeat, it drops 3 of one type of mushroom. The following mushrooms are possible: *Rainbow Mushroom *Destroy Mushroom *Frost Mushroom Other Caves These are caves that looks mostly like the various caves of each of the main mazes of the game. It must be noted however that God of Thieves doesn't do anything here (nor any of the similar effects like Eyeball). Blood Lord Cave Enter a Blood Lord's Cave similar to those found in Dracula's Castle. After defeating the Blood Lord, you may select one of the following rewards: *Clan Signet - +1 attack, +1 power, +500 EP. *Crystal of Blood - 100% health regen + 10% HP point boost if main is vampire *Issac's Blood - attack +2, HP +100 Enemy Cave Functions like caves in most mazes, with enemies surrounding a reward in the middle. Can award spells, items unique to that maze (for example, Taiyaki from a Cloud Island cave), or stat buffs like regular maze caves. These caves can come from any normal maze. This result can occur multiple times per run. In the case of caves based on Erathia, the rewards can include items from satellites. Confirmed encounters include: *Blood Altar: **Inject Blood - Take 100 damage and gain a random stat boost or Cursed Blood **Search - receive 1 Bottle of Blood *Egg of Rahi: ** Take Away - receive Egg of Rahi (summon Spike Skeleton) **Destroy - receive Rahi Gene (attack, power +5) * Rock Pile - receive Clay Statue (summon clay puppet) or Strange Statue (Armageddon) External links * reddit Category:Spells Category:Backtrack